As far as is known, there are no attachments for commercial or domestic type vacuum cleaners which enable one to wash the carpet by use of a liquid solution. Most families cannot justify the purchase of a carpet washing machine for the occasions in which it is used, and for the most part, the homemaker is required to turn to professional cleaners or to rent carpet washing machines which may be available at a supermarket, hardware store or other retail outlets, usually to promote the sale of the carpet cleaning solution. This, of course, requires at least two trips to the store, to rent the machines and to return it, but for most it is the more feasible alternative to purchase of the relatively expensive machines.